


Damn Phones

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Awkward, Daddy Kink, F/M, Santa Kink, Sexy but no smut, flirty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 833 (OMG guys, it’s actually a drabble this time! :D Finally, lol)A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent challenge day 8 with the prompt, inappropriate gift. Awkwardness, flirty undertones, sexy, daddy kink referenced.





	Damn Phones

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168651335476/damn-phones)

 

“Hello, my King,” you texted Crowley, biting your lip, hoping that you could entice him.

 

“Hello darling,” Crowley quickly texted back while he watched another one of his demons die, bored with their incompetence.

 

“Up to anything fun?” you typed as you wiggled your ass and swung your feet in anticipation.

 

“I happen to be killing minions at the moment, pet,” he answered back with a sigh.

 

You pouted even though you knew he couldn’t see it. You huffed in response before sending your reply. “But you promised we’d spend the holidays together and I got you something.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You know how I feel about the holidays and gifts.”

 

“And you know how I feel about the holidays, and besides it’s not that kind of present.”

 

“What other kind is there?”

 

“The wrapping kind, well in the traditional sense of wrapping. This is untraditionally wrapped.”

 

“Y/N, pet, what are you driving at?”

 

“Trust me, you’re gonna want to come to the Bunker for this present.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Mmm hmm. Your present is me.”

 

“Is it?” he replied, licking his lips.

 

You bit your lip, “All of me in a quite fetching outfit I got just for you.”

 

Crowley chuckled.

 

“I’ve been naughty, Santa. I think you’ll have to punish me.” You flipped over and took a pose of just your face and your neck with a pouting look on your face. “I’ve been so bad. Wanna open your present?” You let the camera slide down your body until it got to your breasts, covered by delicate black lace and a huge ribbon, that was neatly tied. You snapped a quick picture of it and waited for his response.

 

The second that Crowley saw the picture, his eyes turned red with desire and he actually growled in response. “Are you teasing Daddy?”

 

“Am I? Oh my. I’m so sorry. I just wanted to show you the present I got for you.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“It’s so hard to gauge tones on text messages. How are you saying my name?”

 

“Y/N!”

 

“I’m such a naughty girl. Santa is going to have to punish me.”

 

“Oh, baby girl, you’re definitely on my naughty list.”

 

“Well why hold back now, right? I’ll open your present. See you soon.”

 

A moment later you unraveled the bow and quickly touched up your bra, making sure to push your breasts out. You positioned yourself so your head on your plush pillow. You held your phone high up, to try and get as much of you in the pic as possible. You quickly put on your Santa hat and blew a kiss at the phone. There was no way your King could resist this. When he saw this, he’d be right over to celebrate the holidays with you. You smirked and snapped a picture. Below the image you texted, “All for you Daddy. Happy holidays. Come home soon, ya hear.”

 

You put the phone down and went to the bathroom to freshen up waiting for the chime to let you know he texted you back but there was no chime. You didn’t think much of it, Crowley was a busy King and he couldn’t always text right back. Maybe he had to school another demon or his mother popped in, or a crisis happened. Who knows. He’ll see the message and come over eventually.

 

You weren’t worried and instead went on with your normal routine, putting on your perfume and cleaning up the room. Sadly, that only took a few minutes and there still wasn’t a response. So, you just sat on the bed and waited, sighing. Finally, a few minutes later there was a response but when you saw it, you actually gasped and froze, your body unable to move.

 

You hadn’t sent the text to Crowley. No, instead you sent it to Dean. Dean! Omg. One, Crowley was going to kill you and two, wow was this awkward and inappropriate. You gulped and opened the message.

 

“Uh..hey, Y/N…uh niiice uh ummm…yeah I don’t think you meant to send this to me, right?”

 

“OMG. I am so sorry Dean. I didn’t. I have no idea how that happened.”

 

“Someone’s gonna have a good Christmas. Tell Crowley hi from me when he pops over. No worries, sweetheart. Just was surprised and a but uh, weirded out. You’re like the sister I never had.”

 

“Ditto. Stupid phone’s been acting weird this whole week. The exact time I try to be really sexy, and this happens.”

 

You could hear Dean’s laugh through the walls of the Bunker. “Go get ‘em tiger. If he hurts you, I’ll kill him. Just sayin’.”

 

You rolled your eyes but smiled, happy that the crisis was averted.

 

Just at that moment, you got a text from Crowley, “Haven’t heard from you in a bit. Is everything okay, pet?”

 

Just as you tried to message him back, your phone died.

 

It was just one of those days. Now where was that stupid recharger?


End file.
